Halfa 101
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot set in the Ghost 101 universe shortly before Fighting Fire with Fire: Sam, Tucker, Danny, Dani, Tam, Seto and Vlad gather to a makeshift class to learn more about their halfa history and biology by Dorian and Mr. Simon.


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**Summary: Sam, Tucker, Danny, Dani, Tam, Seto and Vlad gather to a makeshift class to learn more about their halfa history and biology by Dorian and Mr. Simon. **

**Rating: T for language and because it's the G101 series rating  
**

**Inspiration: Ghost 101 series  
**

**Pairings: VladxTam  
**

**Warnings: You probably need to read Ghost 101 and Highway to the Ghost Zone to understnad  
**

**Other Notes: This is also sort of an explanation on how my person canon on halfas are.  
**

* * *

"Order, order in the classroom!" Dorian announced, banging on the podium with his fist. Mr. Simon rolled her eyes. There was only light discussion amongst the 'students'. The 'students' gave Dorian weird looks before chuckling and the small talk died down into silence at the 'teachers' took their place in the front of the classroom.

"So, at your guys' request, I put together all the information on halfas we know from personal experience and from what has been passed down in our families for generations," Mr. Simon began, tapping the whiteboard, where Dorian had written Halfa 101. "I also asked Ghostwriter to come so that he can organize and arrange it all into the beginnings of a book that we can eventually publish in the Ghost Zone for any future halfas or just for the sake of halfa history. Now, I thi-"

"Wait, we must take roll first!" Dorian spoke up. Mr. Simon gave him a weird look.

"Why? Everybody's here."

Dorian ignored Mr. Simon, and read off from a list.

"I'm obviously here," he murmured. "Danielle Fenton?"

"Here," the halfa clone called out, swinging her legs as she sat on the desk in the second row. Danny had explained her existence to Mr. Simon, and she had come for the lesson.

"Danny Fenton?"

"Present," he replied. He exchanged a smile with the clone on his right who stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

"Tucker Foley?"

"Yup." The techno geek was sitting on the table on Dani's other side.

"Ghostwriter?"

"Present." The Ghostwriter was sitting in the very back with his entire set-up. He had a ghostly laptop and a recorder beginning to play. There was also some candy in a paper bag and a huge cup of coffee.

"Sam Manson?"

"Here." She sat next to Danny in the second row.

"Seto Ren?"

"Koko de!" Seto exclaimed. He was sitting in the front row in the chair, the Skulker jar in front of him on the table. Tam had told Danny he still had it and was treasuring it like it was a treasure chest of gold.

"Uh, right. Galileo Simon?"

"I'm teaching the damn class."

"So…"

Sigh. "Here."

"Awesome! Vlad Masters? Tamaki Yen?"

"We're both here," Tam spoke up. Vlad had insisted he knew a lot about halfa, but came so that he could 'spend more time with Tam' as an excuse. Everybody already knew that he didn't know that much and was as curious as the other younger halfas.

"Can I start the class now?" Mr. Simon demanded to know. Dorian grinned and nodded. "Thank you. You just wasted an entire minute of my time. Okay, so… I have no clue where to start."

"Uh, let's just take a question, and we can go from there," Dorian suggested. "So…any questions?"

Tam raised her hand. Mr. Simon nodded towards her.

"My mom always said something about how every halfa gets a like, unique power of some sort?" she began. "Like, can you expand more on that? As in, almost like, is there any determining factors?"

"Well, sometimes the powers are just genetically passed down," Mr. Simon began. "For example, my Shinigami Eyes were passed down by my father. Other times, it's just almost a roll of the dice. Completely random. Many halfas have believed that the rarer and more powerful your ability is, the more important and powerful you're destined to become. There is no scientific evidence of this though."

Tucker raised his hand. Dorian gestured to him.

"Is there any difference between born and made halfas?" he wondered. "Like, is there any difference between Vlad and Tam halfa-wise since Vlad became a halfa through the portal but Tam was born it?"

"I do not know," Mr. Simon admitted. "But if you guys are alright with it, I'd like to take some DNA and compare it. Of course, I'd also like to study exactly how it's biologically possible to gain ghost powers through the ghost portal.

"And speaking of DNA, I think a good idea to start is basically explaining halfa DNA. Do you three remember when I told you about how we have a sample of Danny's DNA thanks to the Fentons?" he asked the trio, who nodded. "That was honestly my first clue that Danny was a halfa. An ectosignature is dramatically different than human DNA. A halfa's DNA is a mix of those two DNAs. It looks a lot like human DNA, but with a lot of ectoplasmic material woven in."

"My dad studied halfa DNA some when he worked for the GIW," Dorian began to add. "He was one of the scientists who discovered that when in human form, the halfa DNA attempts to remove all ectoplasmic material to form the human appearance and takes much study to see the ectoplasm. When in ghost mode, your DNA struggles to remove the human elements, which also takes much study and knowledge to see the human."

"Exactly. This is why, even though we have Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius's DNA, the secret is safe," Mr. Simon continued. "It takes a very trained eye to see the difference. The DNA does this to prevent exposure. Danny?"

"You've said that you can learn a lot from an ectosignature," Danny began. "What all did you learn from my ectosignature?"

"Well, aside from your halfa state," Mr. Simon spoke, "we were able to distinguish a good list of your powers, but we did have some trouble learning what some of them were. We also knew your ghostly age and the age you 'died' and learned your one of a kind ectostamp. It's like a fingerprint, nobody has the same."

"Do you have a complete list of powers that all halfas have?" Dani asked, not bothering to raise her hand.

"Uh, we can make one," Dorian said. He picked up a marker. "I'll just start listing the powers I know of while Leo answers another question, and we'll add if needed."

Seto raised his hand. Mr. Simon nodded to him, and he turned to Tam and asked the question.

"He wants to know why the ecto colors vary from halfa to halfa. Like why Danny shoots green ectoblasts but his are blue and mine are purple and Vlad's is pink," Tam translated.

"That's a good question, and it ties into one of your halfa powers," Mr. Simon said. "The connection was made years ago by my grandfather's generation that if you have a cool color, then you have ice powers. If you have a warm color, you have fire powers. For a while, a lot of people believed that if you have ice, you're good, fire, you're bad, but this is not the case. It just determines whether you see your ghost sense visually or feel your ghost sense.

"If you have ice, you can see your breath. When you have fire, you feel the inside of your mouth burning. There are huge advantages to having ice and huge advantages to having fire. They are equal in power when properly trained and developed."

"There is a very rare case in which you have both," Dorian added on, still writing as he spoke. "I've only heard of three cases. The first two ended in disaster. The first case is a very famous one. I assume you've all heard of Pariah Dark?"

Everybody nodded their heads.

"There is strong evidence to support that Pariah Dark was a halfa in his lifetime," Mr. Simon continued the tale. "Although history is very conflicted on who he was as a human, his DNA and his combination of ice and fire powers strongly suggest his halfa origin. For reasons unknown, every halfa who has ever been granted ice and fire was also given an extremely powerful unique ability. It's not 100% understood, many suspect it's to prevent the halfa from becoming ultimately powerful forever, but when the halfa dies, they lose their ice, fire and unique ability.

"Pariah's was believed to be the ability to take and transfer every type of energy and power from others and from objects. Legend told us that he was very power-hungry in life, stealing hundreds of powers from all sorts of beings over the years. His overconfidence resulted in his death," he went on. "As he was dying, he transferred all of his powers into his crown and favorite ring. After death, he took these and ruled the Ghost Zone until his three downfalls."

"The second was a girl," Dorian spoke up. "She pretended to be a man for most of her life, so human records forgot her name. Her male identity was debated amongst halfa scholars and was never agreed on. Her power was omniscience."

"What's that?" Dani interrupted.

"Ability to know anything and everything," Tucker told her before Mr. Simon continued the story.

"She was believed to be one of the men who helped reform the modern world," Mr. Simon explained. "Unfortunately, over the years she became horrifically corrupt and was executed."

"Done," Dorian announced, stepping back and moving for everybody to see the list.

_Transformation_

_Invisibility_

_Intangibility_

_Flight_

_Overshadowing (humans and objects)_

_Ghost Ray_

_Light Projection__ with ghost ray_

_Cutting with Ecto-Energy_

_Repulsion Field_

_Ectoplasmic Energy Shield_

_Reflective Shield_

_Duplication_

_Ice and Fire power_

_Ghostly Wail_

_Superhuman Strength_

_Superhuman Resistance_

_Superhuman Stamina_

_Superhuman Agility_

_Superhuman Reflexes_

_Regenerative Healing Factor_

_Ghost Stinger_

_Teleportation_

_Telekinesis_

_Ghost fire_

_Paranormal Immunity_

"What's paranormal immunity?" Tam asked, staring at the board.

"We're immune to certain ghost effects and sicknesses," Dorian explained.

"Would Ember's ghostly music hypnosis be one?" Danny wondered. Dorian nodded. "Also, I was fighting this one ghost, and in order to do so, I overshadowed people while they were asleep. I was like, hanging out and interacting in their dreams."

"Really?" Mr. Simon said, giving Danny a wide-eyed look. "I've never heard of such a thing."

Dorian added _Dream Invasion_ to the list.

Seto sighed and muttered something.

"Seto nor I have seen a good portion of these," Tam confessed. "And both of my parents were halfas."

"I've heard of most of these, but I'm still having some trouble with some," Danny admitted.

"Maybe we could have a separate class to actually train you," Vlad finally spoke up. "After all, I'm a master of my own powers, and I've been dying to teach young Daniel. Dorian and I could show you children while Leo works on the whole DNA thing. We could do it next Saturday at my mansion. I have an entire training course set up for when Daniel finally decided to join and let me teach him."

Danny glanced at Sam and Tucker, having a silent conversation with them.

"Well, I have been needing help with my duplication," Danny said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I'm not joining you!"

"No need, Daniel," Vlad smirked.

"Absolutely not!" Dani snapped firmly. Seto exclaimed something. Danny wasn't sure what, but it didn't sound exactly positive.

"Halfas are becoming more and more rare," Dorian spoke up. "And even when they weren't, they always stuck together. I remember growing up where all of my neighbors were halfas, and we always had each other's backs when it came to our secrets and learning our powers."

"Exactly," Mr. Simon agreed. "You kids wouldn't know, but halfas stick together. Ex-halfas, current halfas and future halfas all work together, and if they don't, they need to learn to. Humans have already completely forgotten about halfas, and I'll be damned if ghosts forget about them to. We are not going to die out or let our breed be forgotten."

The younger halfas all glanced at each other and then nodded.

"Wonderful, Tam and I will have it ready by eight. You two," Vlad looked at Sam and Tucker, "can help out and keep a progress record. We'll feed you lunch if it goes past noon."

"Can everybody make it?" Dorian asked. Everybody made a noise of agreement. "Awesome. Now it's time for some halfa history! Now, the first halfas were believed to be created by humans boning ghosts. As technology got more advanced, people began to experiment some artificial means of becoming one. Most only succeeded in getting a ghost power or two."

"Many began to try artificial means due to halfa envy. Humans were furious and jealous of halfas. A good number were accused of being criminals using their powers," Mr. Simon continued. "Ghosts were somewhat okay with them, but human hatred lead to the formation of the Guys in White in the late 1800s. Their main mission was to hunt and kill halfas on the excuse that being a halfa was immoral, unnatural and all were criminals in one way or another.

"In the late 40s, it was declared inhumane by the scientific community to just kill halfas, so they did some research and discovered the spectrus. They learned that upon removal, the halfa lost their ghost half. From 1952 on, it became illegal to kill halfas, and halfas were instead forced to undergo surgery to remove their spectruses. Under law, it was also illegal for them to release the names of halfas they removed spectruses of, it's a very top secret file. Then in the early 70s, it was discovered that almost all halfas were wiped out, so the GIW joined forces with another major ghost hunting agency. Now only the very high-ranking GIW members know about halfas, and every single ghost caught is to be run by them to check for halfas before ghosts are destroyed. Actually, only very high ranking anything in the scientific field concerning ghosts know about halfas. Many now deny their existence.

"The GIW believes that by wiping out halfas, they will never show up again, which is, of course, impossible. As long as fertile widows and widowers exist and ghostly technology, halfas will exist."

Sam raised her hand.

"Sam?" Mr. Simon said, motioning to her.

"How do they test for halfas?" she wondered.

"They bring in one of those very experienced DNA and ectosignature to analysis a sample," Dorian explained. "And they also use a technology that will basically drain all of their ecto-energy until they're forced to change back. Don't worry though, this technology is very hard for civilian hands to get on to because it's highly illegal for anybody but government-approved organizations to own."

"Wait, what about the third one?" Tam suddenly blurted out. Seeing Dorian and Mr. Simon's blank stares, she added, "The third rare case of having ice and fire?"

"Oh yeah!" Mr. Simon exclaimed. "Well, to be honest, we're not sure of their identity. All we know is that he or she was born a little under twenty years ago. They're in their late teens now, so it could be anywhere from now to in a few years when we actually see who they are and what they are capable of. Nobody's even sure what unique power they have."

"Didn't you once tell me that halfas eat more than normal?" Danny wondered, changing the subject.

"Yes, because you're supporting two different forms," Mr. Simon replied.

"It takes a lot of energy to support two forms, and a halfa can only gain that energy in two ways," Dorian added. "They can either eat the energy or naturally absorb the energy from the Ghost Zone."

Seto turned to talk to Tam, who eagerly nodded.

"That makes a lot of sense, since Seto and I always feel much more powerful when we're in the Ghost Zone," she spoke.

"I think we've covered enough for the day," Dorian suddenly announced.

"Agreed. Teaching you too much in a day will cause you to forget most of it," Mr. Simon agreed. "Ghostwriter, did you get all of that?"

The Ghostwriter eagerly nodded as he typed away at a million words a minute.

"Let's say we continue after practice next Saturday?" Vlad suggested. "My mansion should be free until three."

"Technically it's free all day, but at three Vlad and I are sampling some wedding cakes," Tam clarified. "So if needed, you can probably stay a bit longer."

"So, next Saturday at eight at Vlad Master's," Dorian clarified. He quickly sketched a bell on the board and pretended to ring it. "You're dismissed."

Mr. Simon rolled his eyes and smacked Dorian with the papers in his hand.


End file.
